The Temptress
by It'sNotUnusual
Summary: Stemming from something started in Klexting. There's a new girl in McKinley, and her presence is threatening everything Kurt and Blaine have. T for safety. OC.
1. Emily

**A/N: Hello everyone! If you've been directed to this from Klexting, then you'll know that this is a spin-off of the Emily storyline that I started in that. If not, you don't need to read Klexting at all, actually, they're two different stories. I just started this one as a sub-plot in Klexting but it jumped out to me, so I decided to create another story for it.  
><strong>

**This is my attempt to put off my Biology homework as much as possible. NOBODY CARES ABOUT PLANT REPRODUCTION.**

**I never use the language in this fic. *angry face***

**Seriously, does anyone actually think that an author on ffn actually owns anything? NO. That's out of the way, let's get on with it. **

Blaine rushed up to the bleachers, anxiously looking for Kurt. There he was, curled up on himself, hiding his face. Blaine ignored the shouts of 'prep boy' and 'midget' that he knew were aimed at him as he rushed up to Kurt.

Blaine slid in beside him. "Kurt?" he asked gently. "Kurt?"

Slowly Kurt raised his head, wiping his eyes fiercely. He'd been crying. And by the redness and puffiness (**A/N: Hehe. Puffy. Fluffy. Heheheh. Sorry. I'm in a weird mood today… ignore that.)** of his eyes, he'd been crying a lot. Blaine barely felt his fingernails dig into the palms of his hands.

"Is it Karofsky?" he asked quietly, scanning the football field for the large boy.

Kurt slowly shook his head. "It's not him. Or Azimio. It's… it's Emily."

Emily… Blaine tried to think where he'd heard of an Emily before, but none came to mind. "Emily?" he asked. "Who's Emily?"

Kurt took a shaky breath, and Blaine put a protective arm around his shoulders. "You don't have to tell me."

Kurt shook his head violently. "No, no! I have- you need to know."

Blaine turned around slightly, and catching Kurt's chin, he turned Kurt's head towards him. "Why? What has she done?"

"She's… she's this transfer student from the Lima British School. "Emily O'Hara. Blonde hair but brown dip dyed. She's really from Ireland, but lives here with her aunt… she's already on the Cheerios." Kurt shuddered. "She's in Glee too, got a good voice…"

"Kurt, still not seeing the problem with her," Blaine hurried him along.

"Oh, yeah. Well, she's really, really homophobic. But she's clever too. She knows what happened to Karofsky. So she's secretly homophobic. And I can't do anything- anything- about it because she always makes sure there are no witnesses."

Blaine swallowed, hardly believing what he was hearing. He thought Britain was so much less homophobic than Ohio. But there'd always be some, wouldn't there? There'd always be some…

Blaine pulled Kurt into a tight hug, not caring who saw. If this Emily turned up, well, he had something to say to her.

"It's alright…" Blaine whispered, as he heard Kurt's sob start to rack his body. "I'm here… don't worry, I won't let her hurt you. Shh, shh…"

Blaine only looked up when a girl very pointedly coughed. She was really very pretty, the sun glinting against her brown dip dyed hair. She was carrying a folder which Blaine was sure had LBS doodled onto it and only when she opened her mouth did Blaine know who she was.

"Fags," she spat, in a very distinctive, clear Irish accent.

Blaine stood up, slightly in front of Kurt, trying to block him from her view. He glanced past her at Coach Beiste yelling at a group of football players. "Bit public for you, isn't it?" he asked quietly.

Emily looked behind her, too. "What, them? They're too stupid to process what's happening before it happens."

Kurt stood up, glaring at Emily. "I wouldn't be too sure about that!" he snapped.

"Yes?" she put one hand on her hip, glaring at him defiantly. "And why is that?"

"Mike, Finn, Puck, Artie and Sam are all on the football team. Sure they'd be thrilled to see you abusing me?"

"Who says I'm abusing? That's such an ugly word. It's just a simple chat."

"Oh, I'm sure that's what you all say in England."

"Ireland, actually," she said angrily, and Blaine knew that they'd found her weakness. Ireland.

"Leave us alone," Blaine finally managed to say. He wished he could have said something more- something witty perhaps- but nothing had sprung to mind.

Emily cocked her head to the side, pretending to consider this. "Nah, don't think I will." She turned on her heel, starting to march away, before turning her head to face them. "Nothing you say or do will stop me."

A boy came over to them, and Emily, grinning, lifted his football helmet off and kissed him. When they had walked a little way off, Kurt gasped.

"That's Finn!"

**A/N: Heh aren't I just the little ray of evil sunshine? How I love leaving you on cliffhangers. ;)**

**OK, I know this is kinda going down a dark path, but I'm not going to make it exceed T, don't worry about that aspect of stuff. Descriptive, aren't I? Anyway, I have it all planned out, and it definitely doesn't exceed T. At least, if you are all mature enough to handle evil little girls. If you're reading a T, then probably. :)  
><strong>

**As I said before, I'm in a really weird mood. Listening to Lemar probably doesn't help, because I think his name looks too close to 'lemur' and then I start picturing him as a fluffy lemur… **

**Yeah, you don't want to know. **

**Anyway.**

**Review! *less than three***

**Also, this is unbeta-ed, so apologies for any errors from that lack.  
><strong>


	2. Rachel and the Lima Bean

**A/N: Hello again! I know I really need to get back to Klexting... soon.**

**Hopefully. **

**Anyway, enjoy! Also, I'm not going to put the next chapter up (which has already been written, you know) until I get 5 reviews. Or a fortnight has passed. Whichever comes first. And from the bulk of people who have added this to their alerts, I'm sure you don't really want to wait another fortnight for the next chapter. So it really wouldn't take that much out of your day. Cheers. ;)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Nada.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Where did I go wrong? <em>

_I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_-How To Save A Life, The Fray_

* * *

><p>Kurt was retrieving his French books when he saw the swish of a disgusting argyle skirt over the top of his locker. Seriously? Fashion sense at WMHS was really plummeting. He blamed it on the freshmen. After all, they were the ones always wearing those tasteless graphic tees.<p>

Someone on the other side of his locker door slammed it for him, revealing the argyle-wearer to be none other than Miss Rachel Berry.

"What do you want, Rachel?" Kurt sighed, walking towards Mademoiselle Lonc's classroom.

"Exciting news, Kurt!"

"Doubtful." It was going to be something to do with Nationals, definitely.

"You're going to be seeing a lot more of me! Do you know why?"

Kurt stopped to look at her. He could have sworn she was bouncing. "Rachel. I see you every day at lunch, then at Glee or in class. And _then _every Saturday, you, me, 'Cedes and Tina go shopping. How can I _possibly _see you more? Unless you're moving in... you're not moving in, are you?"

"No, no! Course not. Finn and me are back together, though!"

Kurt stared at her. "Finn... and _you_?"

"Yes, Kurt, Finn and me. When you really stop to think about it, you know it makes sense. Finn and me are the leads and co-captains of New Directions. Our re-established relationship will make our visual chemistry on stage that much stronger."

"Sorry, Rachel, but I have to go. I'm late," Kurt managed to cough out before half-running off. For once in his life, he had no intention of going to French. Instead, he headed for the parking lot, one thing on his mind. Once he was in the safety of his own car, he called Blaine. After all, he hadn't been gone from Dalton long enough to forget that now was when the Warblers rehearsed.

"Pick up, pick up..." he hissed.

Finally, a "Kurt?" sounded in his ear. "Kurt, are you OK?"

"What? Oh- yeah, I'm fine."

"You're going to have to explain why you're calling me in the middle of the day, and quite quickly, love, because Wes is going to come out any minute now with his deadly gavel and make me go back in there in two minutes. Wait. Is- is it Emily?"

"Yes... and no."

"Again, Kurt, I really have no time, as much as I would love to stay and chat."

"Finn and Rachel are back together, Blaine! _Rachel_. He's not going out with Emily, he's with Rachel."

"Except he is going out with Emily."

"Exactly."

"SHUT UP WES. OK, Kurt, I really have to go. We'll fix this, I promise. Lima Bean tonight, as usual?"

"Yeah."

"OK, good. See you there. I love you."

"Love you too." Blaine had already hung up. Groaning, Kurt dropped his phone and leaned back, banging his head against the headrest.

No, he wasn't going to French today.

XxXxX

They were at Lima Bean a few hours later, the coffees they had ordered on the small table, forgotten. The two boys were siting close together, one of them looking up every couple of minutes to check that Emily hadn't arrived and/or wasn't listening to their whispered conversation.

"I love Rachel too much to watch her hurt over Finn again. And I love Finn as well- don't look at me like that, Blaine, you know now I only love him as a brother, _nothing _more- yes, so, I love Finn too, and he's made stupid mistakes in his life, but Emily has to be the worst reason to lose Rachel over. They truly love each other, and if they let Emily come between them..." Kurt was trying to qualify his desire to help Rachel and Finn.

Blaine nodded, chewing his lower lip. "_How_, though? How do we stop this imminent war?"

"Well, we start with Finn. If we can persuade him to cut off Emily, problem solved. Though... I don't fancy confronting Emily, much."

Blaine grinned. He didn't, either. She was not the most agreeable person, however friendly she was being to Finn. "Finn it is."

Kurt grinned back, and picked up his coffee, taking a tentative sip, as if still expecting it to be boiling. He immediately spat it back into the cup, the look of disgust very apparent on his face. "Urgh. Cold."

**A/N: There you go. Chapter 2. I'm aware everyone who has read Klexting will already have read Chapter 1, but I had to put it in for the benefit of those who hadn't. I know there will be plenty of readers too lazy to locate Klexting. **

**Though if you want to read Klexting, and you haven't, please, go for it! ;) **

**The review button's still alive down there, you know. 5 reviews or a fortnight.  
><strong>


	3. Finn

**A/N: Hi everyone! Back with your update. :) I'm just going to clarify something, for those who may be confused by my 'This is a spin-off of Klexting, but this and Klexting are unrelated'. Basically, I got requests in Klexting for out of text chapters, so I wrote one, and was about to develop it more, when I decided having both stories in one was too complicated, so I moved Emily to 'The Temptress'. Oui? Oui. **

…

**Ignore. **

**This is still unbeta-ed, and will probably remain that way for the whole fic. **

**Disclaimer: The only things I own in this are Emily and the storyline. **

_Don't dream too far_

_Don't lose sight of who you are_

_Don't remember that rush of joy_

_He could be that boy_

_I'm not that girl_

_-I'm Not That Girl, Wicked_

Kurt pulled into the driveway, not bothering to hide his sigh of relief when he saw Finn's car already parked. At least he wouldn't have to wait for ages for Finn to return from seeing Rachel or something.

Right. Rachel. That's why he was even worrying whether Finn was in or not. He had to talk to Finn about Rachel and Emily. Honestly, that boy. He got so angry at Rachel and Quinn for cheating on him, when he was guilty of the same offense a few times as well. Rolling his eyes, Kurt got out of the car.

"Finn?" he called, closing the front door slightly louder than necessary. "Finn?"

From the top of the stairs, Finn's head poked out. "What is it? Only, I'm kind of busy with COD..."

"This is more important than your stupid video games, Finn. Way more. It's about Emily."

Finn practically ran down the stairs. "Not so loud!" he hissed. "What are you talking about, anyway?"

"You and Emily! You're going out with Rachel, _remember?_"

"Yes, I know. Rachel's my girlfriend. Why would I want to go out with Emily, anyway?"

"You're going out with her! I saw you yesterday- at football practice. You _kissed _Emily- didn't even try to resist her. And you're going out with Rachel. That – in my books – looks an awful lot like cheating."

Finn sighed. "What do you want, Kurt?"

"Want? Oh, no. This is not for personal gain. I'm trying to help a friend- Rachel. Because I apparently care about her more than you do, despite the fact you're her _boyfriend_? Seeing as you claim to love Rachel, then cheat on her."

"What do you want me to do? I'm not cheating on Rachel!"

Kurt took half a step back. He knew Finn could be stupid, but really. He'd seen them. There was no denying it. Finn and Emily had definitely been together. Anyway, there was only one obvious way out of this- and Finn didn't seem to be doing it. "_Want _you to do? Nothing. I _think_, that if you cared about Rachel as much as you always claim, you would just break up with Emily."

"I- I don't know what y-you're talking about... I told you, I'm not cheating on Rachel!"

Kurt raised an eyebrow in scorn. "Then Rachel doesn't deserve you." He turned on his heel and marched for the stairs leading to his basement bedroom.

"Oh, come on, Kurt!" Finn pleaded, reaching an arm out as if hoping to catch Kurt's arm. "Don't be like that!"

Kurt turned around slowly, the anger blazing in his eyes all too apparent, causing Finn to shrink back slightly. "I'm not in the wrong here, Finn. I'm trying to help you. You seem blind to the fact that the second Rachel finds out you're cheating on her – with Emily, no less – she'll leave you. Don't you remember how it hurt when you found out about her and Puckerman back at Christmas? How does you being the culprit mean it will hurt less for her? Don't you CARE?"

At his shout, Burt emerged from the living room, where he had been watching some game. "Boys? Is everything alright?"

Kurt turned on his father, completely furious by now. "Oh, yes. Fine. Finn just refuses to see sense."

He marched back down to his bedroom, and slammed the door.

Burt turned to look at Finn, utterly confused. "What was that about, Finn? What does he mean, you refuse to see sense?"

Finn shrugged. "I have no idea."

XxXxX

"Go away!" Kurt yelled at the door. It was probably Carole. She was always trying to be the peacemaker. He loved her for it, but at the same time, he didn't want comforting words or a snack. He just wanted to be left alone.

Kurt groaned. Of course he had to lose his temper with Finn. Now the prospect of him and Emily breaking up was even more unlikely, despite the fact that it was morally wrong. Plus, Finn had denied every accusation. His denial of the whole thing – to Kurt, of all people – just made the whole thing ten times worse.

Kurt picked up his phone, and his finger was poised over the 'call Blaine' button before he pressed the 'sleep' button on the top and threw it onto his bed. He didn't know what he would say to Blaine. 'Oh hey, Blaine, it's Kurt here, just calling to say that Finn denies everything and I've got us further back than we were before'.

Yeah right.

But they were really back where they started- absolutely nowhere.

Kurt just wished that Emily had stayed at LBS. Everyone would be a whole lot happier if she had.

**A/N: There we go! Chapter 3. Hope you enjoyed. Please review, and if you've got any ideas for what should happen next in the fic, please put that in your review as well. (I have it essentially all planned out, but there is plenty of room to fit in all your marvelous ideas. **

**I extend my less than 3s to all of you. **


	4. Talking With Emily

**A/N: Thank you, all, for your darling reviews. **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, still no. Though if anyone has slightly plausible proof that I am distantly related to one of Chris Colfer, Darren Criss, Heather Morris or Ryan Murphy, please let me know. **

_Soon she's gonna find_

_Stealing other people's toys on the playground_

_Won't make her many friends_

_She should keep in mind_

_She should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge_

_-Better Than Revenge, Taylor Swift  
><em>

* * *

><p>Kurt took a deep breath. There she was. Emily. Just standing there, talking to some of her fellow Cheerios. How obnoxious the uniform seemed now, now that she was wearing it and he wasn't. She looked up, feeling someone's eyes on her, and immediately saw Kurt. Brilliant. But- wasn't he waiting for a moment to talk to her anyway? The sooner they talked, the sooner the whole ordeal would be over.<p>

Kurt took another deep breath and stepped forward, looking pointedly at Emily.

"'Scuse me, girls," Emily murmured as she stepped out of the circle and walked towards Kurt.

"What do you want?" she snapped. But of course- the sweet, innocent voice was reserved for her friends. Her real, vicious voice only emerged when she was talking to Kurt. He wasn't sure whether he should take it as an insult or a compliment.

"Just to tell you leave Finn alone. Finn and Rachel have a healthy and happy relationship- they don't need you messing it up."

Emily raised an eyebrow. "Healthy and happy, is it? From what I gather, they have an awkward on-off relationship. Once me and a guy break up, I don't go begging to him and never take him back. Anyway, _queer_, why do you care?"

"Finn's my brother. I just happy to care about him, something I'm sure you can't understand."

"Really? Because, you know, you seem to be a bit _too _close to him for someone who's only been his brother for a year."

"For the last time, Emily, I have a boyfriend. I know this might come as a surprise to you, but just because I'm gay doesn't meant I want to jump every guy in school."

"Whatever. Just keep your faggy self away from me and my boyfriend."

"HE ALREADY HAS A GIRLFRIEND!" Kurt screamed at her, before turning on his heel and marching away.

As he walked down the now-empty corridor, he had to take a few steadying breaths. He didn't care about the language- it was just a few common slurs. He was worried about why she was so determined to have Finn as her boyfriend all of a sudden. When she first transferred from LBS, she had been so scornful of him, even sending a few scathing insults his way.

What had changed?

But- Kurt admitted, laughing humourlessly- at least she could hold an intelligent conversation. Unlike those jocks.

Kurt still didn't trust her. You don't go from hating someone to wanting to be their girlfriend in a matter of weeks. Emily was plotting something, and Kurt didn't like it.

He really didn't.

**A/N: And here we are. Enjoy. Please review? I'll write better, but can't promise when the next update comes. **


	5. Destroying Dalton

**A/N: Aaaaaand we're back. Enjoy. Any suggestions will be taken into account. Yes, I have everything planned out, but I can always fit in another chapter. **

_Who can you trust in this place? _

_And whom can I put my faith? _

_If you're real, show me now_

_Who you are_

_-My Ghost, Glass Pear  
><em>

* * *

><p>Blaine climbed the stairs up to his dorm, humming. It was a beautiful day Kurt will have almost definitely gotten through to Finn, and he didn't have to worry about Emily getting to his Kurt anymore, now that she'd been put in her place by Finn.<p>

_His _Kurt. He'd never get over the thrill that came with those words. Still humming- Teenage Dream, no less- Blaine approached his room.

That was odd. He could have sworn he'd locked the door this morning- yet there was a crack between the door and the frame. But no-one had the key; he didn't have a roommate.

Except… he did have a key cut for Kurt. Grinning, thinking Kurt was in, ready to surprise him, Blaine pushed the door open.

The note strangled in his throat. His room had been destroyed. His mattress, duvet and pillow were on the floor, and all his books, sheet music and photos were scattered on top of them. There was no space for him to walk without stepping on something. Blaine tentatively edged into the room, and saw that his favourite photo of Kurt and him together was on top of the mess, ripped into tiny pieces.

To top it all off, above his bed the culprit had, in big red letters, spray painted the word '**FAG**'.

Blaine fumbled for his phone in his bag.

"Blaine!" Kurt's voice was still chipper. It must have gone well with Finn, then.

"Kurt…" his voice sounded strangled. _Get a grip, Blaine! _It's just a room at your _school. _Not even yours.

"Blaine? What is it? What's happened? Talk to me, please! Blaine?" Kurt's voice was panicked.

You made him worry. Well done, Blaine. "Calm down, Kurt. _I'm fine. _It's- you need to see it."

Blaine could practically hear the eye roll on the other end of the phone. "I'll be at Dalton in ten minutes."

"But it takes two hours to get to Westerville…"

"I'm in the area. Bye, Blaine!" Kurt hung up.

Blaine blinked at his now-black phone. Well that was surreal.

XxXxX

Ten minutes later, Kurt pulled into the Dalton parking lot, where Blaine was already leaning against his own car.

Kurt jumped out, running to give Blaine a hug. "What's wrong?" he murmured into Blaine's hair.

"Like I said, you have to see it," Blaine replied, pulling away from the embrace to wrap an arm around Kurt's waist and guiding them towards the dorm.

Blaine pushed the door open. He heard Kurt's shocked gasp and turned to look at the younger boy. His eyes were wide, half in shock and half in fear.

"Blaine," he whispered. "You have to report this. It's bullying. It's sneaky, and it's bullying."

Blaine nodded. "I was going to. I just thought you needed to see it."

"It's Emily," Kurt said immediately. "She's the only person who has an axe to grind with you – after all, Dalton are practically worshipping you. She's trying to get to me."

"I know it's her, but there's no hard _proof_. If we accuse her, she'll say something along the lines of, 'How can it possibly have been me? I don't know where Blaine's dorm is, and anyway, I'm a girl. I'd stick out like a sore thumb in an all-boys school'. No, she didn't do it. She's behind it, but she didn't physically come to Dalton. A boy in Dalton did; she'll be blackmailing him."

Kurt leaned his head against Blaine's shoulder. "How do you know it's blackmail?"

"Because blackmail is the easiest way for her to get what she wants- you out."

**A/N: That's another chapter done. Yay! There's 6 more and the epilogue to go. Slowly getting there! **


	6. The Coffee Shop

**A/N: Yes, it's me again. :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Emily. **

_Please just don't play with me_

_My paper heart will bleed_

_This wait for destiny won't do_

_Be with me, please, I beseech you_

_-My Paper Heart, All-American Rejects_

Kurt and Blaine were sitting at their normal place in Lima Bean when the door opened and a giggle filled the café. Kurt made a face.

"Emily just walked in with Finn, didn't she?" he muttered.

Blaine nodded silently, watching the pair move to the counter, Emily clinging to Finn's arm like he'd seen Rachel do hundreds of times.

"Excuse me," Kurt muttered, pushing away from the table and marching over to them. He pulled Finn away, trying- and failing- to hide his anger.

"What the hell, Finn?" Kurt snapped. "Are you _trying _to be seen? Is that it? Do you want Rachel to find out you're cheating on her? Because I can tell her myself, there's no need for you to go to this effort."

"OK, scary Kurt. Please stop," Finn said quickly, glancing back at Emily.

Kurt threw his arms up in frustration. "Fine. You want to ruin your relationship with Rachel, be my guest. I'm not going to bail you out, Finn. I'm not going to talk to Rachel for you. _Not this time._"

Kurt marched back to his table, pointedly avoiding eye contact with Finn. Blaine slid his hand across the table to take Kurt's, watching him carefully. "You OK?"

Kurt made a face. "Not really. I'm sick of saving their relationship again and again." And he was. Every time Finn broke up with Rachel, she got Kurt to talk 'sense' into Finn, and vice versa. Kurt hated their on-off relationship sometimes. He loathed it. He hated how they were always fighting and ruining the dynamics – least of all of Glee club's. He hated how they never shut up about one another, whether they were together or not. But most of all, he hated how they expected him, as their step brother or friend, to always fix everything.

Not this time. No. He wasn't going to step in this time. No. This time, they could sort out this whole sorry mess for themselves. He was done with being the saviour. Done.

Kurt shook his head. He needed to stop thinking about it. What he had now was a wonderful boyfriend, a somewhat peaceful life and no drama to deal with. He should just let that sink in for a bit.

Because it wasn't going to last.

Definitely not. It never did, in Lima. More precisely, in Glee. But he preferred to not think about that.

"That's Emily and Finn… but Finchel's still going strong."

"Yes, Blaine," Kurt said, half annoyed. It wasn't Blaine he was annoyed at, not in the slightest. It was his incompetent brother and Emily's capability to manipulate any boy who made the mistake of looking at her twice.

"We should tell Rachel."

Kurt jerked his hand out of Blaine's. That was the unthinkable – to tell her. However idiotic his brother was being at the minute, they were still brothers, and Kurt had an obligation to stand by him. That meant _not _grassing. He was not allowed to tell. It was a kind of celestial law. If he did, karma would definitely come hunting for him.

No, he was not going to tell Rachel. As much as it pained him to admit that, it was true. He wasn't. It seemed like he was trying to get revenge on Emily, and he refused to stoop that low. If her true self was going to come out, Kurt was determined for it to be because she wasn't careful enough, because she had gone too far.

That would be the only way he was going to be satisfied.

The thoughts about her seemed so petty, so beneath him, but he couldn't help it. He honestly thought that she deserved it. Deserved every revenge coming to her.

Though for this to come from _Blaine_, that was unexpected. He was an even stronger believer in not outing people than Kurt was. Not outing, whether that was coming out of the closet or revealing their true self. It was all the same to Blaine. But here he was, suggesting that they should indirectly reveal Emily.

Kurt shook his head. "We can't," he murmured. "Emily has to undo herself."

Blaine slid his hand further across the table to retake Kurt's. "If you want. But bear in mind I wanted you to tell Rachel from the off, okay?"

"Deal."

**A/N: And done! Yay. This feels really really rewarding, after having sat in my documents folder for months. :) **

**G-B-C xx**


	7. The Visit

**A/N: And we're back with another chapter for your sole enjoyment. For anyone who doesn't read Klexting, this is Gleek-Bertha-Cecily, I just changed my name to it'.unusual, or i.n.u. for short. If you want you could call me Imogen. Either works for me. **

**And so, enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. **

_When you see my face_

_I hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_I hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell _

_Gives You Hell, All-American Rejects _

XxXxX

Blaine was sitting in his room, cleaning everything up, when the knock came.

For the past week, he'd been forced to spend most of his evenings in the library, doing homework, because his room was still a mess. He absolutely hated it.

When Kurt moved back to McKinley, he'd spend essentially all evening on the phone to Kurt, doing homework but putting him on speakerphone. It was a very effective way of working, but after his room was destroyed, it all seemed to go out of the window.

He was forced to go work in the library, and phones weren't allowed there – _especially _phones on speaker. He hated it. He had to be very inconspicuous about texting Kurt, but it still wasn't the same. Nothing was really the same as hearing his voice.

Tonight was just another night of working in the library, then going back to his room to try and piece together every broken bit. He hated it, but he was used to it.

Not just was he used to this particular routine. He was used to being beaten down, and having to pick himself up. It really was no different.

Despite the fact that it happened in what was meant to be a safe environment, of course.

That was where the knock came in. It was around 8:30, and Blaine was nearly done for the night, when someone knocked on his door.

"Blaine?" he called. "It's Wes. Can… can I come in?"

Slightly bewildered as to what Wes was doing – considering he usually spent most of his time with his girlfriend Cecilia at this time of night – but still, he pulled the door open.

Wes was standing there, his hands behind his back, biting his lip. They were both signs that Wes was guilty. But what did he have to be guilty about? Did he know who did it, but not come forward sooner because he was afraid of grassing?

Yes. That must have been it. It really couldn't be anything else.

Wes cautiously stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. "I'm so sorry, Blaine," he murmured.

Blaine stared at him, confused. "What for?"

"For everything. For what you went through." Wes walked around the room, going to his desk and picking up a newly re-framed photo of Kurt and him. "This from when we gatecrashed that party?" he asked, picking it up to show to Blaine.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah," he whispered. "Yeah, that was when we gatecrashed the girls' sleepover."

"Girls and Kurt."

"Yeah. Girls and Kurt."

Wes put the photo back down again, smiling slightly. He did another walk around the room, fingers trailing on the walls and doors slightly. Blaine watched him, slightly worried. What had gotten into Wes? Why was he here?

His whole attitude seemed so nostalgic. It was almost as if Kurt had died or so-

No. Blaine shook his head. He was not going to think of that. He'd been talking to Kurt half an hour ago. Kurt wasn't dead. Kurt wasn't going to die for a long time. There was a perfectly reasonable reason for why Wes was acting the way he was, and it wasn't going to be anything tragic or dramatic.

Perfectly reasonable explanation.

There was always a perfectly reasonable explanation.

He went to a modern school. He really needed to stop believing in all the superstitious things everyone else seemed to be. His life was founded in science and research, not religion and pretend.

Wes walked around the room again, this time stopping at another photo of Kurt. It was the most beautiful one Blaine had of him. It was the one Blaine kept in his locker, in his wallet, wherever he needed a photo of Kurt. He was looking down at something in his lap – a magazine, most probably – and he was smiling, and his eyes were just so _alive_, and it was the most beautiful thing Blaine had ever seen.

Blaine's attention snapped back to Wes. He seemed to be procrastinating now. It wasn't reminiscent at all. He was trying to put something off.

"Wes," Blaine said sharply. Sighing, Wes, put the photo down and turned to face Blaine.

"What is it?" Blaine asked.

Wes looked down at his hands, playing with his fingers. Another sign of guilt in him.

"I'm sorry, Blaine. I'm so, _so _sorry and I wish I could do anything to take it back, you have to know that!"

His defenses went up immediately. "Has something happened to Kurt?"

"No, no! Not remotely… It's… I did it, Blaine. I'm the one who destroyed your room."

**A/N: Bwa ha ha. The whole story of why he ruined the room was going to be one chapter, but I thought, I can get a cliffhanger in there, let's go for it. :) Anyway. **

**i.n.u. xx **


	8. The Truth

**A/N: And here's the answer to the cliffhanger I so cruelly left you on last chapter. :) **

**Also, chapters may be a little slower, 'cause real life (and a certain **_**very **_**ex-friend in them) is a bitch. So yeah. Cheers. **

**If you want, listen to Skinny Love while reading it. I did while writing. :D **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

_I tell my love to wreck it all_

_Cut out all the ropes and let me fall _

_Right in the morning this order's tall _

_Skinny Love, Birdy _

XxXxX

_Wes looked down at his hands, playing with his fingers. Another sign of guilt in him. _

"_I'm sorry, Blaine. I'm so, so sorry and I wish I could do anything to take it back, you have to know that!" _

_His defenses went up immediately. "Has something happened to Kurt?" _

"_No, no! Not remotely… It's… I did it, Blaine. I'm the one who destroyed your room." _

Blaine stared at him for a minute. "I'm sorry… could you repeat that?"

"I'm so sorry, Blaine, and I wish I could take it back, destroy my room in place of yours, anything!"

Blaine took a step forward, glaring at Wes. He'd never felt so much hatred towards someone as he did now – not even to Karofsky. It was one thing bullying someone you hardly knew, but when someone you thought was your _friend _did it… "_You _put that word on my wall? _You_?"

"I didn't want to!" Wes's eyes were wide and panicked, trying to get himself out of the corner he'd obviously backed himself into. "I promise you, I didn't! But she made me. She said… I'll tell."

"Emily. You were in allegiance with her the whole time."

"Blaine, please! Listen to me! I didn't want to!"

"You had a choice, though, didn't you?" Blaine snapped. "You had the easy choice of standing by your friends. What did she threaten you with?" In that second, everything about Kurt came flooding back to him. Especially the trouble he'd been having recently, trying to persuade Finn that Emily was a bad, bad idea. "Oh, this is good. This is too good. You cheated on Cecilia, didn't you? You cheated on her with Emily, no less. And she threatened you. She said, _I'll tell_."

Wes's eyes widened even farther – even though Blaine had thought that was impossible – and he nodded slowly. "She threatened me… yes. She told me that she was going to tell Cecilia."

"You know what the ridiculously easy thing to do here was? You could have said _no_. One word. Saved yourself all of this trouble."

"I know, Blaine, I know! I hate it, I hate it, I hate it. But it's done, and I can't change anything."

_Emily leaned against a wall, twirling some hair around her finger. She smiled to herself, watching Wesley Montgomery walk by alone, unaware. This was going to be easy. And then she had them. She had them both. _

"_Wesley," she purred, sidling up to walk beside him. "I don't believe we've had the honour. Emily O'Hara." She put her right arm across her stomach, then quickly spun him around to face her, offering her left for him to shake. _

_He stared at it for a moment, bewildered, before reaching out to shake it. "Why are you here?" _

"_To talk to you about Cecilia." _

_His eyes narrowed. "What do you want?" _

"_Cecilia. She's nice, isn't she? Pleasant. A good girlfriend." _

"_Yes…" _

"_Not exactly what you want, though. You don't want to sit there, bored, through yet another rehearsal, do you? Not really. You can tell her she has your full support as many times as you like, it won't change your true feelings." _

_Wes's voice was more annoyed now. Who did she think she was, trying to put Cecilia down like that? He wasn't going to have any of it. _

_Apart from the fact that Emily was sort of right. _

"_What do you want?"_

"_Just to know what it's going to be… me? Or her?" _

_She walked away. _

_Wes followed. _

Blaine was glaring at Wes, not saying a word. He expected this kind of thing from Emily, from Stephen (who everyone knew was a homophobe anyway). Not from one of his best friends.

"Get out."

The words were quiet, but they filled the room. Blaine supposed his anger was helping that. Wes's eyes had widened, looking at Blaine beseechingly – but he wasn't having any of it.

"Out. I don't want to look at you."

"Blaine…"

"Get out, now."

Silently, his head bowed slightly, Wes slipped out of the room. As soon as Blaine heard the door click close, he sank onto the bed and began to cry.

He'd known about betrayals, about backstabbing. He knew how much it stung, how you wanted nothing more than to track the person down and kill them. But that was when the backstabber was someone you were already dubious about anyway.

Now that it was Wes, someone he thought he could trust, that just made it a thousand times worse. He doubted he'd ever be able to look at Wes again without the image of him breaking into his room and destroying it coming into his head. This was awful.

Kurt would need to know. He'd find out sooner and later – and Blaine would rather it were from him instead of Wes or Emily. But then again, Kurt would immediately want to text Cecilia. She'd want to know her boyfriend had slept with Emily. Kurt would tell her.

Blaine just didn't have the heart. He couldn't destroy a relationship like that. Who could bear to watch the pain in the wronged's eyes?

But Blaine knew that it had to be done. How much worse would it be for Cecilia if she found out later, and then found out that Blaine had known? Blaine had known, and he hadn't told her. That would be so, so much worse.

Both options were awful. What _Wes _had done was awful. Blaine hated it – hated that he was being dragged into this whole situation and couldn't do anything to stop it.

But wishing wasn't going to solve anything – it never had done, and it never would. So Blaine pulled out his phone, with its endless alerts, and started to type.

_It was Wes_.

Kurt would know what he meant. Kurt always did.

There was that small doubt in the back of his mind, that doubt that maybe it wasn't enough. Maybe there wasn't anything enough that would compensate this.

What would he do then? What _could _he do?

**A/N: I have no idea… I really don't. **

**I don't trust my judgment at all. I just depressed myself, and that's quite hard. For those who know the story of My Sister's Keeper? I didn't cry. Nor did I cry at Titanic. So, you know. **

**i.n.u. xx **


	9. Facing Cecilia

**A/N: And here we go. The follow up to that last rather depressing one. Enjoy! **

**Exciting news! Three more chapters after this, then the epilogue, then we're all done! Whoop! **

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, I'm afraid. **

_One day he goes and takes a glimpse in the mirror _

_But he doesn't recognise his own face_

_His health is fading and he doesn't know why_

_Three letters took him to his final resting place _

_Waterfalls, TLC _

They were sitting on Blaine's bed, heads close, not paying attention to anything other than each other and their conversation.

Neither of them had ever imagined they'd have to be forced into this situation, that they'd have to deal with one of Blaine's best friends being homophobic. Well, technically, being manipulated, but being manipulated into being homophobic. Kurt didn't know which was worse. Both as bad as each other, really.

"Wes… I can't understand _why_. It's… it's not him," Blaine was murmuring, running a frustrated hand down his face. "He would never…"

"Yeah, well, Emily tends to do that to people, in case you haven't noticed," Kurt retorted bitterly.

"I know."

"Have you told Cecilia?"

Blaine made a face, groaning. This was all so difficult. He hated that he'd been put in this position. He hated that all this was happening, he hated that she'd managed to get into Dalton and hurt him from within. But what he hated most of all, more than any of those, was the fact that Kurt was being involved in the whole sorry mess.

"Blaine. Have you told Cecilia?"

"No. Not yet. I don't want to. We shouldn't mess in their relationship."

"Blaine." Kurt was looking at him, his eyes disbelieving. "Wes gave that right up the second that he decided to spend that evening with Emily."

Blaine groaned again, hating every bit of this. "Fine."

XxXxX

Wes was sitting just outside the Dalton grounds, talking to David, too caught up with his current situation to be paying real attention to their conversation when he was filled with dread.

Cecilia was stalking towards him, a very angry expression on her face. Looking rather like she was going to hit him. Seeing as Cecilia was one of the most pacifistic people he'd ever met, he knew what had happened.

Someone – most likely Kurt – had told her about Emily. And she was now furious.

As soon as Cecilia reached him, her green eyes flashing lividly in the sun, she yanked him up by the collar and slapped him across the face, hissing, "You _bastard_."

"I deserved that," Wes muttered.

"Yes, you bloody well did. I've seen her. _Her_? Of all the people…"

"I'm so sorry, Cece! I wish I could take it back! I really do! But I can't, and I'm here to tell you that I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry and if there's anything I could do to take it back, I will. I'll do anything for you, Cecilia, and I don't know if you'll take me back, but if I will I swear to love you and never treat you this way again, _never_. I have no idea what possessed me to act like this, but something did and I promise you that I'll never treat you like that ever again."

Cecilia met his imploring gaze with cold, clear eyes. "You don't understand, do you?" she whispered. "What it feels like to think that you prefer her."

Wes opened his mouth to retaliate, but he couldn't. Cheating with Emily had meant that he thought exactly that. He couldn't say a word.

Cecilia was still glaring at him, and Wes didn't blame her. After what he'd done to her, she had every right to be furious. She had every right to be angry. And he really didn't blame her if she never took him back again.

"You're not worth it," Cecilia finally hissed. "You're not worth my time." She spun on her right heel and walked away.

Wes could feel David's piercing eyes on his back, but he didn't care right now. All he cared about was keeping Cecilia for just one more day. Just to prove that he _was_ worth it.

"Cecilia!" he called. "Please, stay!"

"Why should I?" she snapped, spinning around angrily. "Why should I trust you again, after all that you've done to me?"

"You shouldn't. No-one in their right mind would. But you _know _me! You know that I wouldn't –"

"I thought I knew you," Cecilia retorted, her voice icy. "I thought I could trust you."

"Cecilia!" Wes called. "_Cecilia_!"

But she had already gone. He had no idea if he'd ever even see her again. Groaning, Wes sat back down on the bench.

David stared at him, eyes slightly wider than usual. "What did you do to her?"

"Chmmph," Wes muttered, not really wanting to admit his crime to David – who he knew would be so judgmental about the whole thing. Just because David seemed to have this _perfect _relationship with his girlfriend didn't mean they could all be so lucky.

"What was that?"

"Cheated on her," Wes finally admitted, loud enough.

David stared at him, eyes finally going wide enough. "Cheated? With Emily, didn't you? _Wes._"

"I just- I just-… I don't know. It happened."

David stood up suddenly. "I can't believe you." And exactly like Cecilia, he stormed off too.

**A/N: Oh, poor Wes. I seem to be treating him so cruelly in this fic. **

**Never mind! **

**;) **

**Review? Mebbe? It doesn't really matter if you do or don't, I'll still write this to the end, but it would be nice. And much appreciated. **

**i.n.u.**


	10. Fight

**A/N: Here we go. We're nearing the end of this. Sad, but I've wanted to write the epilogue since I started (a particularly evil plot bunny gave me the idea for it and refused to let go). So excited for that! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

_Darling, hold me, hold me, hold me _

_And never (never), never (never) _

_Never (never) let me go… _

_Never Let Me Go, Rachel Portman _

They were dancing around his room, Kurt's head resting gently on Blaine's shoulder, Blaine's arms around him securely. Never Let Me Go, Rachel Portman's song, was playing softly in the background as Blaine rocked the two of them around the room.

"Why's Wes not speaking to you?" Blaine asked quietly, not wanting to spoil the mood but needing to know. He knew what Wes could do, his room still tinged red; and he'd be damned if he was letting Wes get to Kurt too.

"Hmm?" Kurt asked, not looking up.

"Wes. Why isn't he talking to you?"

"He worked out I told Cecilia," Kurt shrugged. Feeling Blaine tense slightly, he lifted his head to press a gentle kiss to Blaine's lips. "Don't worry about it."

"I don't want him to hurt you," Blaine whispered. "And I'm scared he will."

If it was anyone else – absolutely anyone – Kurt would have rolled his eyes and told them that he was fine, not to worry about it. But there was something so touching about the way that Blaine cared so entirely about him.

"Don't worry about it, Blaine. I can take care of myself."

"I know, I know. But still…" Kurt definitely didn't miss the way Blaine's arms tightened protectively around him. But he didn't mind, either, because it was small things like that that just made his heart swell with love for Blaine Anderson.

_Darling, tell me, tell me, tell me you'll never (never) never (never), never (never), never (never) let me go… _

* * *

><p>Kurt was sitting on his bed, alone, when a thought came to him. Blaine had said, that weekend, that he thought that Wes could hurt Kurt. But that wasn't likely – was it? Wes had been manipulated by Emily, that was true.<p>

But Emily had moved on. She'd moved onto Finn and Rachel. She wouldn't bother with Wes anymore. There was no point; no relationship for her to ruin anymore. That seemed to be her aim, after all, to split up every happy relationship in Lima and Westerville.

Blaine was still worried, which must mean that there was some possible threat in Emily. Or maybe it was a possible threat still in Wes. It seemed ridiculous to Kurt, but Blaine _had _known Wes for longer. They'd been really close friends. Surely Blaine had the better call on this than Kurt did.

He didn't know. Everything really would be made so much easier if Emily had stayed in Ireland. Wesilia would still be true, Blaine wouldn't have this suspicion and Kurt wouldn't have to…

No. He didn't have to do anything. It was a bad idea. Blaine would say he shouldn't do it. And if this was a normal situation, Kurt wouldn't do it. He'd told Karofsky that he didn't believe in outing someone else, and that was _true_. But this wasn't a normal situation. Kurt was starting to become desperate, watching Rachel be cheated on and not know that it was happening.

Nothing changed the fact that the fundamental idea was _wrong_. He shouldn't do it. It went against all of his morals.

But then again, morals had really gone out of the window when it came to Emily. And she'd be getting what she deserved, _finally_. She'd had her way for too long. Far too long. Someone had to put her in her place. And if it was Kurt, well then. So be it.

He really had no choice.

Or at least, he had to believe that he had no choice. Because facing Blaine once he found out what Kurt was doing would be unbearable if he didn't believe himself and this new conviction.

* * *

><p>Rachel tugged at Kurt's arm impatiently. "Where are we going?"<p>

"I just need to show you something."

"Please hurry up, I have to practise my solo, _and _me and Finn have a date tonight."

_Not for much longer_, Kurt thought bitterly. He knew he probably shouldn't be doing what he was, but Emily had already ruined Cecilia with deception. He couldn't let her carry on doing the same thing to Rachel – not when Kurt cared about Rachel as much as he did.

"Kurt, what is the matter?"

Kurt pulled them to a stop by the bleachers, where he'd seen Emily and Finn walk hand in hand towards not 10 minutes before. Yes, telling Rachel was an impulse decision, and one that Blaine would probably not be very approving of, but he had to. He just _had _to.

Kurt pushed Rachel forward. "Go. Just under the bleachers, behind the Cheerios."

Rachel looked at him like he was mad. "Kurt, what – "

But he shook his head. "Just do it. Trust me."

And so, with a small, grateful (for what, Kurt had no idea) smile, Rachel walked under the bleachers.

Kurt winced as he heard the slap. Honestly, he didn't know that Rachel had it in her. She usually just tried to have an argument, failed and then walked or ran off, crying. Kurt didn't condone violence, not in the slightest, but he was willing to make an exception here. Very willing.

But he turned and walked away. He didn't want to hear the argument. It wasn't his to hear.

Plus, his time in the Warblers had made him not want to listen and pry into private arguments. And this _definitely _was private, never mind whether all the Cheerios and football players were listening or not.

* * *

><p>When Blaine arrived at Kurt's house that Wednesday evening for their date, he looked quite annoyed. And Kurt knew, from gut instinct, that he was annoyed at Kurt. Kurt bit his lip and met Blaine's eyes, mentally preparing himself for the barrage.<p>

"I just got off the phone with Rachel," Blaine said quietly – albeit annoyed -, and Kurt could tell that it was because he had enough decency to know that Kurt wouldn't want Carole or his dad to hear. "She just broke up with Finn. Because she found out about him and Emily."

Kurt nodded, still not breaking the gaze. He wasn't going to show weakness, in what might lead up to an argument. He wasn't going to fold before Blaine. He _wasn't_.

"And so I think, maybe she just accidentally found out. But _no_. You told her. You _told _her." Kurt can see the anger flashing in Blaine's eyes, and he has to close his eyes for a second. In that second, the memory from a few days ago, them dancing together, it comes back to him, and it seems _so _bittersweet.

"I'm sorry," Kurt whispered, opening his eyes again. "I just couldn't stand it. Cecilia was so hurt because it had been hidden from her for so long… and…"

"How is this _better_? Please explain to me, Kurt, because I cannot see how you practically shoving her towards Finn and Emily is any better."

"It's not." There were the tears, threatening and stinging. "It's not Blaine, but I had no idea what to do."

"You couldn't have let nature run its course?"

"I was protecting you," Kurt finally admitted, and if Blaine hadn't been standing so close to him he wasn't sure if Blaine would have been able to hear it.

"_Me_? Oh, no. You are not pinning this on me – you are not even offloading the slightest bit onto me."

"I just… First Emily goes after Wes, then Rachel. And she'd already targeted you, and I didn't want you to be hurt."

Blaine finally scoffed, mocking, and Kurt winced at the sound. "You really don't get it. You've put me in _more _danger. Emily knows, Kurt. Emily knows you told, and she knows how to get to you."

There were the tears. Oh, God. Kurt had put Blaine in more danger. He'd tried to protect him, and instead he'd just… Oh God.

"I'll see you," Blaine hissed, before storming out, slamming the door.

Kurt dropped onto his knees, still in shock. But in the background, the song still played on, seemingly so horrific now when only three days ago it had been so romantic.

_Darling, kiss me, kiss me, kiss me, and never (never), never (never), never (never) let me go… _

**A/N: So yeah. I'm sorry, I love abusing them way too much. Example: my new fic Comatose, where Kurt gets put in a coma. Yeah. Go and check it out if you haven't already. **

**/ end shameless self-advertising **

**I actually didn't plan to have Blaine angry/annoyed with Kurt. But as I was writing, Blaine was kinda screaming at me to make him and Kurt fall out. Unromantic boy. ;) **

**Please review! **

**i.n.u. xx **


	11. Breaking Point

**A/N: Hey everyone! **

**I know some of my chapters are quite short, but (and my beta can confirm) I have a very strict storyplan for each chapter, and I know where it's going. Also, I know I'm not the fastest author, but I do have an awful lot going on, so I know I haven't updated this in a while, but I am still thinking about it, and I am still alive! **

**Contains some various Series 3 spoilers. **

**OK, so that's sorted. Sorry about that. :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

_Dearest enemy, you should listen to those dreams_

_Because they tell you all you need to know 'bout who and what you are _

_No smoke without a fire, with that – our names are a pure lie_

_This suit of skin and bones, we've not all got exactly what you are_

_It's contagious, so catch it. _

_Contagious Chemistry, You Me At Six _

Kurt didn't know where it was all coming from. He was just furious and there was really only one person he could pin it all on. Emily.

He supposed that, if he was being rational, he should be angriest at Blaine. After all, it was Blaine who was giving him the cold shoulder and ignoring him, and overall being antisocial. But he couldn't be angry with Blaine, really. It was Kurt's fault. Blaine had reacted the way anyone else had, and Kurt shouldn't have told Rachel anyway.

He'd sworn to himself that he wouldn't meddle in Finn and Rachel's affairs anymore; it caused him too much trouble. And now look where he was. In the deep end again, because of them. It really wasn't fair. Couldn't he have just one normal year? Was that really too much to ask?

Apparently, it was.

Kurt leaned his head against the library window. He was in here for the third time in a row this week. It was because he spent most of his lunch with Blaine, but not Blaine wasn't talking to him, that wasn't really an option. There was always Mercedes, of course, but since she and Santana and Brittany had joined the Trouble Tones, there wasn't really that much opportunity there. He suspected it had a lot to do with the fact that Santana had become a lot more controlling recently, but he couldn't prove it.

Kurt groaned, and stood up. He couldn't stay here, and indulge in yet _another _pity party. It was going to get old soon. He knew he had to do something, but what he had no idea.

And then he saw Christina Blake and Rose Silver practically run past the library, both sporting their hideous red uniforms. And he knew what to do.

Practically launching himself out of the chair, Kurt stormed through the corridors until he saw her, surrounded – yet again – by an impossible hoard of freshmen. He cleared his throat, calling, "Emily!"

Her head bobbed up out of the crowd, hair seeming to hang almost innocently on her left shoulder, as always. One eyebrow went up, her gaze apprehensive. "Yes?"

"Can I talk to you? In _private_?"

She edged her way out of the group of fans, coolly returning Kurt's glare. "Yes?"

"Just wanted to congratulate you."

Kurt could have sworn she took a half step back – there was some real satisfaction in knowing she did because of him, at any rate. "On what, exactly? Anyway, why do you care about me? Haven't you got a whole hoard of people who like you? You've made it no secret you hate me, and you're not exactly my favourite person either, you know."

"Oh, no, nothing like that. I just wanted to congratulate you on _winning_." Kurt spat the last word, finally letting his anger through. "Because you've got everything you wanted, haven't you?"

Emily rolled her eyes. "It's not my fault you and your little boyfriend have split up. And Rachel and Finn were never meant to be, anyway. Have you heard how much she _talks_?"

"Yes, I have. But you had absolutely no right to try and split them up. Why couldn't you have gotten yourself another boyfriend? And where the hell have you got me and Blaine have broken up from? It's a fight. It happens all the time in _healthy _relationships, not that that's something I'd expect you to understand."

"You done with being holier-than-thou? Because if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to my own life."

"Why don't you just go back to Ireland? Nobody wants you here. Or better yet…" Kurt walked up to her, and hissed in her ear, "Go kill yourself."

With that, Kurt stalked off, not noticing Blaine's eyes on him.

XxXxX

Blaine took a deep breath, staring at the house. It had never looked so intimidating. But then again, he'd never had the famous 'Papa Burt' anger directed at him.

Always a first for everything.

Taking another deep breath, Blaine lifted his hand and knocked. A few seconds later, the door was pulled open, and Blaine could barely contain his sigh of relief.

"Hi," Kurt whispered, stepping in front of the door and closing it softly being him.

"Hi."

"I missed you."

"I missed you too. God, Kurt…" Blaine looked down at the ground, running his hair through his (for once) ungelled hair. "I'm so sorry. I just… I just snapped. And then I saw you talking to Emily yesterday, and you were so determined to fight for us… it just made me realise how much I love you."

Kurt raised a sceptical eyebrow. "And how long did you rehearse that?"

"I didn't! Honest, Kurt, I didn't pre-plan that, or write a script, or any of that, I pr-" Blaine was cut off by a tight hug, and quickly wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. "-omise…" he whispered.

"Good, because if you had, then I might not have been able to forgive you, and you have _no idea _how much I've wanted you back."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**A/N: Whoop! Another chapter (finally) done! While listening to StarKid. Cos I'm just that epic. ;) **

**Anyway, review, please? **

**i.n.u. xx **


	12. Moving On

**A/N: This is the last chapter before the epilogue! I know. It's sad, but I've been waiting to get to the epilogue for ages. :) **

**Enjoy! **

**I have twisted the storylines around slightly, just to make it all gel more smoothly. :) So yeah. Also, I do realise that the Warbler council should have graduated. But if they don't in Glee, they don't in my story either. ;) **

**Disclaimer: I own naught. **

_Like a diamond from black dust_

_It's hard to know it can become_

_A few give up_

_So don't give up on me_

_Please remind me who I really am _

_Dark Side, Kelly Clarkson_

* * *

><p>"Kurt!"<p>

Kurt spun around to see Quinn, as ever in her red Cheerios uniform, run up to him. "Do you know where Em is?"

"Emily? No…"

Quinn groaned, leaning against the lockers, resting her head on her hand. "It's just… no-one's seen her, and people have been saying that the last person who spoke to her was you, so I was just wondering if you know where she's got to…"

Kurt shook his head. "No, sorry." With a feeling of dread, the last words he'd said to Emily flooded into his mind. _Go kill yourself_. Surely Emily hadn't taken him up on that offer?

No, of course not. That was ridiculous. Emily seemed happy enough in her life, and she didn't seem like she was going to kill herself any time soon. He was just being paranoid. She'll have been ill and her parents would have forgotten to call in. There would be some rational explanation behind it.

Quinn sighed, flipping her mobile phone open. "You know what, I'm just gonna call Kayleigh. I don't care how expensive it is. Kayleigh'll know."

Kurt looked at her fiddling with the phone, confused. "Who's Kayleigh?"

"Emily's sister. She's in Ireland, but they email practically every day. I don't know her aunt's number. If anyone knows where Emily is, it'll be Kayleigh. Yeah, hi? Sorry, Kayleigh, this is Quinn Fabray. I'm on the cheerleading team in America with Emily. We were just wondering where she was, because she hasn't turned up today, and Coach Sylvester is getting rather anxious."

Kurt looked down the hallway, and, considering that Sue Sylvester was back to throwing students against lockers like they were her toy dolls, 'rather anxious' was rather a mild way of putting it. He edged slightly closer to Quinn, trying to hear Kayleigh talking.

"_Oh, I'm sorry… she said she told you… plane emergency last night… in school now…" _

"Oh, right… I understand…" Quinn whispered. "Thank you… Bye, Kayleigh…" Quinn turned to look at Kurt with a blank gaze, slowly sliding her phone shut again. "Emily's in Ireland, and already going back to her school there. St. Michael's. It's a girls school in Ireland…"

Kurt's mouth fell open slightly. "She's there now?"

Quinn shrugged. "That's what Kayleigh said. I don't know how she got back home so fast. She must have left during lunch. But she's in Ireland now, and it doesn't sound like she's coming back soon."

Lunch… that was when he'd told her to shove off back to Ireland. And she had. So, if she'd listened to him that much, she might have also listened when he told her to kill herself. And he hadn't really meant that, not really. He'd just been so angry, and Emily had been the easiest person to unleash it on, because he'd known her enough to know that she'd never take anything he said to heart.

Though, apparently, she had, hadn't she? Because she was now in Ireland, 3000 or so miles away.

"Anyway," Quinn sighed, starting to walk away. "I'd better let Coach Sylvester know. See you in Glee."

But there was a bright side to this, he supposed. No more Emily, meant there was no more drama, which in turn meant that he might still have a normal senior year. So really, if he could look past the fact that it seemed too much like his words were the cause behind her leaving, it was a hidden blessing.

* * *

><p>Blaine hadn't realised that an empty chair could hold so much presence, until Wes's on the Warbler council was vacated, leaving just a space. Blaine looked at David, not wanting to worry the younger Warblers, but still anxious himself. David shrugged back, an admission that he was just as clueless as anyone else.<p>

Blaine stood up suddenly, turning over the folded paper in his hands. He walked past the council's desk, carefully placing the paper on top of David's notebook, then walking out.

As he closed the giant double doors behind him, the uproar began. Of course nothing had changed. A few seconds later, David joined him, clutching the note in his hand, questioning in his eyes. "What do you mean?" David hissed.

"I know for a fact, from what people have told me, that you were the last person to see Wes."

David backed up slightly, his hands held up in surrender. "Yeah, I was, but Cecilia was yelling at him. She'd found out about him and Emily."

Blaine barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes. Why did everything always have to loop back to Emily recently? It was like she was a parasite, just clinging onto everything, always around the corner. "Does she know where he's gone?"

"No. What kind of person do you think I am? Of course I asked her. She said she was at her aunt's funeral, over in Nevada. For the past four days, she's been in Nevada."

Blaine groaned, burying his face in his hands. "This is a _nightmare_." Suddenly getting an idea, he checked his watch. "It's half five. We probably have about three hours before we have to get back to Dalton, probably. It's Friday… so I could spend the night with Kurt. I can drive down to Lima, look there for him. Then if you stay here… search here… we'll manage to cover more."

David nodded, pulling out his phone, while Blaine marched off quickly towards Dalton's car park.

* * *

><p>He was twenty minutes away from Kurt's house – and twenty minutes away from giving up for the night – when he saw something floating in the Ottowa River, near to a few streets of houses.<p>

Turning abruptly, Blaine stopped the car and walked towards the edge of the river. With a jolt, he saw it was a Dalton blazer, sagging down and nearly sinking down to the river bed with the weight of the water it was carrying. He looked for any signs to indicate that it was (or wasn't) Wes's, something, _anything _to tell him if Wes was alive or dead. If he was dead, Blaine would mourn later. Grief would be better than this agonising ignorance to the truth.

If he squinted, he could see a cut on the right sleeve. And if it was Wes's, then that cut had been there for always.

_Blaine pushed the door to his dorm open, to see Wes sitting at a desk, pocket knife in his right hand, all his uniform in a tall pile on the desk. Blaine took a half-step back and blinked, hard, just to make sure he _was _seeing Wes slicing up all his uniform. _

_Wes looked up. "Hi, Blainers!" _

_Blaine rolled his eyes. "For the last time, please don't call me that." _

_From the corner, Nick and Jeff shrugged simultaneously. "You know, you might as well stop trying," Jeff called. "He won't pay any attention to you telling him not to." _

_Considering that they were the only two sane people left in the room (which had somehow managed to cram half of the Warblers into) – Blaine redirected his focus onto them. "What is he doing, exactly?" _

"_Glad you asked, Blainers!" Wes cut in, too cheery to be healthy. "See, I've got all this uniform, but unfortunately, it's indistinguishable from anyone else's right now." _

"_Name tags."_

"_Can't sew." _

"_Permanent marker."_

"_Eventually rubs off." _

"_Initials on the back." _

"_Too conspicuous. Anyway. As I was saying. I'm just cutting the bottom of the sleeve or leg on the right hand side on each piece. Don't need to sew, doesn't go away and isn't visible."_

_David, who, to Blaine's annoyance, was lying under Blaine's sheets on his bed, said, "Best not to fight. He did it to his nursery uniform." _

"_He had nursery uniform?"_

"_So he claims." _

"_I did!"_

"_If you say so." _

_Blaine rolled his eyes again. So much for trying to do homework. "I'll be in the library if anyone needs me. I would love my room to be back to mint condition, and I have no idea how you all got in – nor do I want to – and David? Get out of my bed!" _

_The laughter followed him all the way down the hall. _

Blaine shook his head, and flipped open his mobile.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Kurt. It's Blaine… obviously. Umm… do you know anyone who lives near Ottowa River?"

"Um… Quinn said something about the O'Haras living near…? I don't know. Why?"

"No reason. Listen, I'm in Lima, so would it be fine for me to pop by in, say, 20 minutes?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Blaine? What's going on?"

"I'll explain in 20 minutes, darling. I promise. I love you."

"I love you too."

Hanging up, the name O'Hara shuffled its way back into Blaine's head, and made his stomach drop again.

_Emily. _

**A/N: Dun dun dun! **

**Well, this is wrapping up soon. :( And I know that for a fact cos the epilogue is next chapter. :O **

**Thank you all for sticking this far, and please stay for the next chapter. I promise it'll be worth all this build-up! :D **

***hugs* **

**i.n.u. xx **


	13. Epilogue

**A/N: Well, here we are! It's the epilogue. I promise, everything's wrapped up in this. :) Also, in the first bit, I'm drawing on experience, so I am aware that every one's different, but I've had the one in the story like this because it's the only one I'm able to use, if that makes sense? I don't want to give it away. Just read the story. :) **

**Thank you, all, for staying with this story this far. But at least this means that one of the stories on my WIP list is removed. YESSSSSS! ;) **

**So without further ado, I present to you the last chapter of 'The Temptress'. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

_Through the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above _

_But her dreams give her wings _

_And she flies to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete Angel, Martina McBride _

The boys, clad in black suits, filed into the crematory first, led by a quietly crying David. The coffin stood there, glorious as he had been, under the cross. As they sat down, rows of well-behaved Dalton boys, Kurt Hummel reached across to take his boyfriend's hand, thumb rubbing against Blaine's, trying to comfort. Blaine offered a weak smile in response, but nothing more was to be expected from someone who was at one of his best friends' funeral. David, glancing across, wrapped his arms around his stomach, trying to hold himself together before he lost it completely.

"We are gathered here today to mourn the loss of a dear friend…" The voice blended in with the oak walls, and as eulogy after eulogy passed, it seemed to pass Kurt in a blur, words and tears and a woody smell merging into one hazy grief.

The curtains drew shut, and it seemed, in that one action, that was Wes's leaving the world. Not the police coming to Dalton, telling the entire school that he was dead, nor the various lectures on how suicide is not your only option, and if anyone felt that way, they should talk to one of the members of pastoral care.

Once they were out of the crematory, Kurt gave Blaine a tight hug, whispering, "Call me. If you need me, I don't care if it's one in the morning or at two pm. I'll always pick up."

And with that, they drove away from Wes's final resting place.

* * *

><p>He'd seen her. Alone, at night? This was too easy.<p>

She never had a chance. Not in hell.

* * *

><p>It was Sunday morning, two days after the funeral. Kurt and Blaine were sitting in Kurt's bedroom, Blaine still reeling slightly from the Friday afternoon funeral, when the doorbell rang.<p>

Exchanging a look with Blaine, Kurt made his way downstairs and pulled open the door.

There was a girl, around 17 or 18, with brown hair and blue eyes standing there, twiddling her thumbs nervously and clutching something in her right hand. As he opened the door, she looked up at him, anxiety clear in her eyes.

"Kurt? Or are you Finn?"

"I'm… I'm Kurt. Do you want Finn?"

"I want you, and also Blaine, if he's here. I've got some… news for you. Regarding Emily."

Kurt turned to the stairs, hollering "Blaine!", before turning back to the girl. "What do you mean?"

"I'll explain in a minute… ah, Blaine? Great. Right. Well, I don't have much time, and I have to get back to Ireland, so I'll just tell you briefly. I'm Kayleigh O'Hara, Emily's sister. They… They found her body… in an alleyway four days ago."

_He's seen her. She's alone, and it's dark. Nobody will know. _

"She's been murdered… I know that Emily was quite vicious to you. But that was because she needed to keep herself safe."

_He creeps closer, confident in his security. This is perfect. She'll never know he's there until he gets her, and by that time it'll be too late. _

"She was trying to protect herself from this. And I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry, that she dragged you into this, that she tried to hurt both of you."

_It doesn't take long. Two blows with his knife to the chest, and she falls, unmoving. _

"And… she left something for you… The police think that she knew she was going to die, and she left this for you… for _both_ of you…"

_He doesn't notice the photo fall from her hands, writing on the back. He's already run away, smiling to himself. _

Blaine reached forward, taking the paper Kayleigh had been holding in her right hand. Unfolding it, he saw a photo of him and Kurt, happy and smiling as ever. Turning it over, he saw why Kayleigh was so anxious for them both to have it, because the writing on the back seems to be Emily's final atonement.

_I'm sorry. _

**i.n.u xx **


End file.
